Kehidupan Normal Harry
by tahukriwil
Summary: Harry di kehidupan normal  tanpa voldemort  telah jatuh cinta kepada cedric, tetapi kaena ketampanan Cedric hampir semua anak perempuan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Cedric dengan cara memisahkan Harry dan Cedric.
1. Chapter 1

1

KEPUTUSASAAN

Dari kejauhan Harry terlihat sedang berteduh di bawah pohon tua di pinggir danau. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Harry sedang bersedih sedari tadi. Sejak dari pagi tadi Hary terlihat murung. Bahkan saat Hermione datang dan duduk di sampingnya, Harry sama sekali tidak menunjukan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, apa ada yang salah," akhirnya Hermione bertanya kepada Harry. Tetapi jawaban dari Harry hanya gelengan kepala saja.

"Ah sudahlah, kalau kau mau cerita pasti kau cerita juga," Hermione berdiri dari tanah "Ayo kita lihat Hagrid !" Tetapi Harry masih bertahan di tempatnya sekarang duduk.

"Oh.. ayolah Harry, jangan bersikap seperti kau baru saja terkena kutukan." Hermione berlalu sambil menarik tangan Harry.

" Hai Hagrid, apa yang sedang kau lakukan," Tanya Hermione saat mereka menghampiri Hagrid. Tetapi Harry tidak tertarik sama sekali terhadap apap yang Hagrid lakukan. Harry hanya memperhatikan saja apa yang Hermione dan Hagrid lakukan, sampai dia memalingkan muka memandang kearah lainnya.

Dia terkejut, langsung berlari kearah Hermione dan berkata " Jangan beritahu siapapun aku ada di sini, ku mohon !". Dengan tergesa-gesa Harry berlari meninggalkan Hermione menuju kearah hutan terlarang

Hermione lalu memandang kearah Harry berlari, sampai dia melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Hermione begitu terpesona melihat orang ini, dia seperti melihat sesosok malaikat dengan seragam Hogwarts. Hermione tahu orang ini, dia adalah kapten dan seeker tim quidditch Hufflepuff , Cedric Diggory. "Hai, apa kau melihat…"

" Tidak, dia tidak ada disini," jawab Hermione secara spontan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau mencari Harry kan?"

Dengan wajah bingung Cedric lalu bertanya lagi "Bagaimana kau bias tahu?"

Hermione baru sadar bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh, tanpa pikir panjang Hermione lalu menunjuk kearah hutan terlarang dan berbisik "Jangan beritahu Harry tentang aku yang memberitahukan…"

" Sudahlah aku tidak akan mengadu" Cedric langsung menuju hutan terlarang.

Hermione merasa bersalah terhadap Harry. Lama dia memandang kearah hutan terlarang, sampai dia mendengar suara orang bertengkar dari dalam hutan. Meskipun samar Hermione mendengar suara Harry membentak,

"memangnya aku buta, aku juga bisa melihat kalau selama ini kalian begitu dekat, jauh melebihi kata akrab."

Lalu secara tiba-tiba Harry berlari keluar dari balik pohon menuju ke kastil, disusul oleh Cedric yang juga berlari-lari di belakang Harry.

"Ohh ayolah Harry kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik". Namun suara mereka telah samar di telinga,

"Apa yang terjadi," Tanya Hagrid

" Entahlah, Hagrid sebentar lagi makan malam, kau mau pargi sekarang?

" Kau duluan saja"

"Harry…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Apa ada yang salah? ". Hermione lalu duduk di samping Harry di dalam aula besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja mione"

"tapi akhir-akhir ini kau seperti orang putus asa, bahkan mungkin Myrtle saja lebih baik dari pada kau sekarang"

"Hai sweety, lagi ngomongin Myrtle ya? Dia tadi ngamuk lagi, wc anak perempuan banjir lagi deh," ucap Ron ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ron, apa kau tidak bias melihat… yang dalam masalah itu Harry, bukan aku!"

" Harry? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Tetapi dari meja Hufflepuff Cedric berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka, dan Harry melihat dia dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Harry kau mau kemana lagi? Sebentar lagi malam, apa kau mau Snape memberimu detensi. Tetapi Harry terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memantul di dinding koridor. Harry berjalan setengah berlari di sepanjang koridor itu.

"Harry tunggu, jangan lari, stop " tetapi Harry semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sampai dia merasa lenganya ditarik seseorang kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan Ced, kau tidak berkepentingan lagi bertemu denganku"

"Maafkan aku Harry,aku masih mencintaimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian di Hogsmeade waktu itu? Aku bisa melihat kalian berdua berciuman, memangnya aku buta apa!"

"Harry, waktu itu aku tidak berciuman, tetapi Cho lah yang menciumku"

" Sama saja, dan kau menikmatinya!" Harry mulai menangis

"Aku tidak… sama sekali tidak"

"kau bohong,"

"Aku hanya cinta padamu Harry, tidak ada orang lain selain kau Harry"

"Kau bohong,"

"Itu benar Harry"

"Apa buktinya kal…mphh..mphh" Dengan cepat Cedric menyumpal mulut Harry dengan ciumannya. Mereka begitu menikmati momen itu dengan keintiman yang lebih lanjut.

"Potty ciuman, dia berciuman dengan seorang murid lelaki Hufflepuff…"

Mereka berdua terkejut saat Peeves terbang melayang di atas mereka. Dan kini Peeves terbang menuju Aula Besar sambil tetap berteriak-teriak.

"Potty ciuman, Potty ciuman, Potty ciuman… Dia berciuman dengan seorang murid lelaki Hufflepuff"

Harry begitu malu dengan semua ini, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, pasti sebentar lagi seisi sekolah akan tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Cedric.


	2. Chapter 2

2

CONFUSED

Harry terlihat gelisah malam itu, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu takut untuk tidur. Dari menara Gryffindor, Harry berniat untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar. Dia membuka pintu kamar anak laki-laki dengan perlahan, lalu turun ke bawah keruang rekreasi. Setelah yakin bahwa dia tidak diikuti, Harry keluar melalui lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, tentu saja dengan menggunakan jubah gaib.

Dia berjalan melalui koridor-koridor yang minim penerangan di malam hari. Kakinya menuntun Harry seperti memiliki pemikiran sendiri, dia tidak peduli akan pergi kemana, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berjalan-jalan.

Sampai dia berdiri di depan tangga yang menuju entah kemana. Dia menyusuri tangga yang gelap itu, sampai dia dapat melihat langit begitu jelasnya. Oh pasti ini di menara astronomi, sahut Harry. Dia menuju balkon di menara itu sampai dia merasakan telah menendang sesuatu. Dia meraba daerah sekitarnya, menyibakkan kain dan berkata "Lumos". Diarahkannya cahaya dari tongkat, dan terlihat seseorang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Harry berdiri dengan gelisah sembari menunggu di luar Hospital Wing, saat ini madam Pomfrey sedang memeriksa orang yang ia temukan tadi. Dia tidak mengenalinya karena wajah orang itu berlumuran darah, tetapi orang itu salah satu murid Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Harry untuk masuk.

"Di mana kau temukan dia nak? Dan kenapa kau keluar asrama selarut ini?" Tanya madam Pomfrey.

Harry terlihat bingung saat madam Pomfrey bertanya padanya,

"Ahh.. lupakan saja. Yang penting anak itu selamat. Kau boleh menemaninya sampai pagi kalau kau mau."

"Terimakasih " jawab Harry.

Harry berjalan menuju ranjang itu, dan melihat anak yang tertidur di atasnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang bersalah atas semua ini. Mungkin jika kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi, kamu akan tetap baik-baik saja." Harry mengelus rambut anak itu yang ternyata Cedric Diggory. "I love you"

"Kumohon cepat sembuh, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi!" bisik Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi-pagi sekali Harry merasakan seseorang membelai rambutnya, "Ced, kau-kah itu?" gumam Harry.

"Ini aku, matron sekolah."

"Oh aku kira Cedric telah bangun. Ada apa madam Pomfrey?"

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu untuk menanyakan, apa kau akan tetap disini atau ikut kunjungan ke Hogsmeade bersama murid lain?" Tanya madam Pomfrey.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Hogsmeade saja, mungkin aku bisa membelikan Cedric sesuatu di sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan merawat anak ini sebisa kemampuannku."

"Terimakasih, aku tahu kau matron terhebat yang pernah Hogwarts miliki."

Madam Pomfrey hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Harry. Segera ia menuju asrama Gryffindor untuk bersiap-siap. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Kamar anak laki-laki terlihat kosong, sepertinya teman-temannya telah turun ke bawah. Harry lalu membereskan penampilannya, dan membawa kantung uang berisi beberapa uang koin untuk dibelanjakannya di Hogsmeade.

Dia segera turun menyusul teman-temannya. Di antara kerumunan itu Harry melihat Hermione dan Ron tengah menunggunya.

"Dari mana saja kau mate, kau tidak terlihat tidur di ranjangmu? Aku kira kau tidak akan ikut, memangnya kau….."

"Ohh… _shut up your mouth _Ron. Jangan ganggu Harry, jangan menerjangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan-mu. Biarkan dia tenang terlebih Dahulu." Potong Hermione

"Thanks Mione…" Sahut Ron dengan wajah cemberut.

Mereka hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Sesampainya mereka di Hogsmeade, Ron melihat gerombolan anak laki-laki Gryffindor dan hendak bergabung.

Lalu bertanya kepada Harry "Kau mau bergabung bersama mereka?"

Harry hanya berdiam diri. Ron hanya mengankat bahu sambil berlalu menuju gerombolan itu. Lalu Hermione berjalan mendekati Harry, dan langsung menariknya menuju ke _the three broomsticks_. Lalu mereka mencari meja kosong yang agak jauh dari meja yang ditempati orang-orang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Harry?"

"Nothing…"

"Ohh… Come on. Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Trust me… Dengan bercerita, itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu meski hanya sedikit."

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa jaga rahasia?" Tanya Harry.

Dan Hermione mengangguk dengan pasti. Lalu Harry mulai menceritakan kejadian mulai dari kemarin siang sampai kejadian malam tadi.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau coba berbicara dengan Cedric, dan jaga emosimu selagi kau berbicara dengannya, mengingat kondisi dia sekarang."

"Baiklah Mione, Aku pergi sekarang."

"Oh ya satu lagi, bawakan dia sesuatu. Sekotak coklat mungkin…" Sahut Hermione. Sejenak Harry sempat berfikir, hampir saja ia lupa untuk membeli hadia untuk Cedric.

Setelah itu ia segera menuju toko permen Honeydukes, Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Cho Chang yang membawa seikat bunga putih. Harry seketika merasakan panas di wajahnya, tetapi ia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Honeydukes. Di Honeydukes ia sempat berkonsultasi dengan pemilik toko tentang coklat yang harus ia beli. Setelah mendapatkan sekotak coklat Harry berjalan keluar toko dan bertemu dengan Hermione.

"Perlu kutemani kau untuk bertemu dengan _Si Pangeran_?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Harry dengan wajah yang seketika bersemu kemerahan.

"Ohh… Kau terlihat sangat lucu saat salah tingkah seperti ini"

"Hentikan Mione, aku bukannya malu, ini karena udara yang bertiup sangatlah dingin."

Namun Hermione masih tergelak menertawai tingkah Harry. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama-sama.

Dari jauh, sepasang mata tengah melihat tingkah laku Harry dan Hermione.

* * *

Sesaat Harry terlihat mengurungkan niatnya saat sampai di depan pintu Hospital Wing, namun Hermione tetap meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap masuk ke dalam, sampai setelah mereka masuk, mereka terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sedang bersama Cedric. Seikat bunga putih telah memberitahunya siapa yang sedang bersama dengan Cedric.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar dari sini, dah Harry." Hermione berkata kepada Harry

"Tidak Mione, aku ikut denganmu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sahut Harry setengah berlari sambil menyeret tangan Hermione.

"Harry… Harry… tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Cedric bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan hendak mengejar mereka.

Namun Harry tetap berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Cedric. Ia turut menyeret Hermione bersamanya. Sampai Hermione menghentikan langkah mereka berdua dan berkata

"Harry, sebaiknya kau selesaikan ini semua. Atau ini semua akan menyakiti perasaanmu lebih dalam lagi!"

"Tapi Mione, dia telah berbohong, dia bersama….."

"Harry, listen to me. Dengarkan lah penjelasan Cedric untuk sekali ini saja."

Dilihatnya Mata hijau Harry berlinang air mata, lalu Hermione berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Harry sendirian. Tidak lama setelah itu, Harry mendengar suara seseorang berlari ke arahnya, ia tahu betul suara itu. Harry semakin tak kuasa membendung air matanya, lalu orang itu datang dan mendekap Harry dari arah belakangnya.

"I'm so sorry. Aku masih dan akan tetap mencintaimu Harry"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Cerita dan karakter yang sebenarnya milik **JK Rowling**, di sini saya hanya membuat cerita dari versi saya.

**Author's note:** Cerita yang kemaren maaf ga pake disclaimer, soalnya saya ga tau cara yang benar membuat disclaimer. Dan setelah saya mendapat teguran dan saran dari** CCloveRuki **saya beranikan untuk membuat disclaimer meski saya ga tau ini bener ato salah disclaimernya.

Maafkan jika catatanya ga penting.**  
**

3

THE OTHER

Sore itu, pada pukul 18.00 para murid telah berada di depan kastil untuk menyambut delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam turnamen Triwizard yang akan dilaksanakan di Hogwarts. Tapi Harry tidak begitu tertarik menyambut di depan kastil, dan berlalu begitu saja ke tepi danau tempat favoritnya. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, sesaat Harry terlihat bersemangat tapi tertunduk lagi. Ternyata yang datang adalah Hermione.

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang kau harapkan untuk datang, apa benar?

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengira akan ada orang lain."

"Apa Cedric yang kamu maksud?"

Namun Harry tidak menjawabnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai ada seseorang yang berbicara kearah mereka.

"Harry apa bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Oh tentu Cedric, aku akan meninggalkan kau dengan Harry berdua disini." Jawab Hermione mendahului jawaban Harry.

"Tidak Mione, kamu harus tetap di sini." Pinta Harry

"Aku tidak mau membuat Cedric menjadi canggung dengan kehadiranku. Oh sudahlah, jangan menunjukan muka memelasmu. Lagi pula aku yakin, Cedric tidak akan menerkammu. Benarkan Ced?"

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya akan menggigit dengan halus kok. Tenang saja. Hehehe…

Namun mendengar jawaban dari Cedric, membuat wajah Harry semakin memerah. Dan setelah Hermione pergi Cedric mulai mendekat ke Harry dan mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Janganlah bersikap kaku, lagi pula aku sudah meminta maaf. Dan kamu bilang telah memaafkanku. Maka dari itu, lupakanlah kejadian itu."

"Iya..."

"Apa kamu jadi mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard?"

"Tentu saja, dan akan ada kamu disampingku, membuat aku menjadi bersemangat. Kamu juga harus bersiap- siap ya!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya kamu juga harus bersiap-siap untuk turnamen Triwizard, karena aku telah mendaftarkanmu juga."

"APA? Kamu tidak serius kan? Bagaimana jika namaku muncul dan terpilih? Aku kan belum memiliki kemampuan yang di butuhkan."

" Tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan membantumu."

Namun Harry masih terlihat shock dengan berita bahwa Cedric telah memasukan namanya dan Harry ke dalam piala api untuk mengikuti pemilihan peserta Triwizard yang akan di tentukan oleh piala api itu sendiri.

* * *

"Turnamen Triwizard kali ini, peraturanya sedikit dirubah. Sebelumnya, setiap sekolah akan memiliki satu orang juara. Namun kali ini, setiap sekolah akan memiliki sepasang juara yang harus bekerja sama sebagai tim. Tidak ada batasan umur dan gender. Setiap pasang peserta yang dipilih oleh piala api, wajib mengikuti turnamen sampai akhir. Karena pemasukan nama ke dalam piala api merupakan kontrak sihir yang mengikat."

Dumbledore segera duduk ditempatnya setelah menyampaikan pengumuman mengenai turnamen Triwizard.

Harry melirik kearah meja Hufflepuff dan sekilas melihat Cedric yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan pertandingan itu. Sejenak Harry berpikir, kira-kira siapa orang yang akan diajak Cedric untuk menjadi tim-nya. Harry sempat merasa kesal akan pikiranya sendiri, sampai Cedric memandangnya balik. Dengan muka memerah Harry segera memalingkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol piala yang hendak diminum Hermione.

"HARRY….. Hati-hati jika bergerak, lihat pakaianku terkena tumpahan jus."

"Oh maaf Mione , aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku, tunggu sebentar akan aku bersihkan."

Ketika Harry akan merapalkan mantra untuk membersihkan noda di baju Hermione, pundak Harry ditepuk seseorang dan itu membuat Harry kaget.

"Aaarrghh…." Terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari Hermione.

Segera Harry melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Hermione. Hermione terlihat sedang memegangi sesuatu di dadanya, yang semakin lama terlihat semakin membesar.

"Mione, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Harry, namun Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry dan langsung berlari keluar dari aula, sambil memegangi sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin terlihat membesar.

"Ada apa denganya? Apa kau melakukan suatu kesalahan? Tanya Cedric

"Entahlah… Tapi ini semua gara-gara kamu, membuatku kaget saat akan merapalkan mantra untuk membersihkan noda di bajunya." Cecar Harry kepada Cedric, sesaat cedric terlihat shock dengan perkataan Harry.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menyusulnya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu." Harry berkata kepada Cedric, dan bergegas menyusul Hermione.

Namun sesaat setelah keluar dari aula, Harry menabrak seseorang dengan keras dan membuatnya terpelanting ke lantai dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

"Halo, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tanya seseorang, namun kepala Harry masih terasa sakit dan tidak bias melihat orang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau merasakan sakit?

Harry tidak menjawab, dia meraba sekelilingnya untuk mencari kacamata. Dia segera memakai kembali kaca matanya, namun setelah itu dia menyadari bahwa kacamatanya rusak. Kacanya pecah, dan bingkai kacamatanya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Dia segera berdiri, namun Harry merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali dan terjatuh kembali.

Orang yang di tabrak Harry dengan sigap menahan tubuh Harry yang akan terjatuh, dan menggendongnya sambil berlari menuju hospital wing. Cedric yang melihat Harry pingsan dan di angkat oleh orang tersebut, segera berlari menyusulnya.

* * *

_**catatan tambahan:** Bagi yang suka ceritanya, saya ucapkan terima kasih._

_Bagi yang ga suka, harap dicoba aja untuk di suka-sukain. Kalo masih tetep ga suka, ya ga usah di baca lagi._

_Yang punya saran lagi, tolong beritahu saya. Saya mengharapkan saranya, agar tidak menjadi penulis yang ga tau diri, dan di tampar orang - orang. Terimakasih..._


End file.
